This invention relates to pillows designed so as to inhibit snoring by persons using the pillows or, at least, to reduce the tendency of a person using such a pillow to snore, as compared with the tendency of such a person to snore using a conventional pillow.
In order to reduce the tendency of a person to snore, it is necessary to ensure that the person's head lies on one side or the other, i.e., that the person is not lying with the back of the person's head on the pillow, and that the person's mouth is kept closed. Snoring most commonly occurs when a person is lying on his/her back with the back of his/her head on a pillow, the result of which commonly is opening of the person's mouth and air being drawn in through the person's mouth. The rush of this air through the person's air passages causes vibration of loose tissue in the person's air passages, and the noise of this vibration is what is known as snoring.
A so-called anti-snore pillow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,905, issued Aug. 27, 1985, Damian G. De Santis. That patent discloses the incorporation into a pillow of a semi-soft brace, which causes discomfort to the head of a person using the pillow if that person's head is in the dorsal position. The brace tends to force the user's head to one side or the other, but the shape of the brace, as well as a downward inclination of the upper surface of the pillow from back to front thereof, also tends to force the user's head inwardly towards the user's chest. This is an uncomfortable position to maintain for an extended period of time and could give rise to a sore neck. Furthermore, a person whose head is in this position has his/her air passage restricted at some point, as compared to the air passage of a person whose head is erect, i.e., in the position of a person's head relative to that person's trunk when walking. A restriction in a person's air passage causes an increase in the velocity of the air passing through the restricted portion and may result in a greater degree of snoring than otherwise if the person should breathe through his/her mouth.
So-called cervical pillows are known for providing support for the head and neck of a user. Such pillows sometimes include a central channel for receiving the head of a user, raised front and rear portions, and another channel of lesser depth than the first in the raised front portion for providing support for the neck of the user. No claims are made for pillows of this type having any effect as far as snoring is concerned. The design of such pillows is dictated solely by the criteria of comfort, support and proper posture.